The present device generally relates to a burner assembly for a cooking appliance. In particular, the burner assembly includes both a gas burner portion and an electric heating element.
Atmospheric gas burners for various cooking appliances, such as ovens, stand-alone cooktops and the like are typically able to operate within a range of about 10:1 from the high-end output to the low-end output thereof. For some generally larger variations of such burners with a maximum output in the range of about 18,000 BTU/hr, for example, a low-end operating range of about 1,800 BTU/hr may, thus be achievable. Such a range, however, may still be excessive for some cooking operations, such as simmering or working with “sensitive” foods. As one solution, so-called dual-crown burners have been developed that include a secondary, smaller gas burner nested within the larger burner. Such small gas burners are capable of providing a low operating range, but may be susceptible to being blown out by ambient air movement and may require complicated valves and/or plumbing for operation thereof.